


Lost on Urth

by Logman



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Parent Professor Membrane, Dib Being an Idiot (Invader Zim), Dib Has Issues (Invader Zim), Dib and Gaz are Siblings (Invader Zim), Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), GIR Causing Problems (Invader Zim), Gaz (Invader Zim) - Freeform, Gir (Invader Zim) - Freeform, Good Parent Professor Membrane, M/M, Oblivious Professor Membrane, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Protective Professor Membrane, Smut (maybe), ZaDr, Zim Being an Idiot (Invader Zim), angst Invader Zim, invader zim - Freeform, zim/dib - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logman/pseuds/Logman
Summary: “Gaz would you be scared if I said..Zim, isn’t as bad as I told?..” Gaz cocked a thin brow, her face turned into anger and confusion. “You’re saying Zim isn’t a bad guy? After all these years of fighting him? Trying to expose him, and dragging me along with you. Like non of the scars and trauma he’s given makes him a bad guy?!”“Dib, what happened to you? Why are you like this?”





	1. Journal logs

I remember middle skool being normal before you came, it was full of hormonal kids who tried their best to make it through life itself; Human kids I mean. You are not one of us, You're green, you have no nose, no ears, and you have only three fingers. So sharp, but contained under your black leather gloves..How do they not believe me? They see you everyday, they watch your antics just as I do; not as close, but they look your way when you take out the devises from your Pak. 

You do NOT act like a normal kid. 

Im not crazy, I promise..They're crazy.

My name is Dib Membrane. I am 16 years old, now In High Skool. 

I enjoy space and the paranormal, others would say obsessed but, its just a hobby I say. My father says its a problem, that I waste not learning about science! Ill show him, ILL SHOW THEM ALL!

Gaz just wacked me with her GS2... 

My body aches in stiffness from sitting in my desk chair to long, my neck felt heavy from looking down at my journal for too long; I messaged my neck and tried to pop the kink out, I was just in more pain. Giving up on releasing the tense feeling in my back and neck, I just relaxed into my chair. 

Closing my eyes slowly,taking slow clear breathes through my nose; I finally felt relaxed. its been a wh-

WACK 

A sudden pain flowed into my head after a sudden mysterious attack came to interrupt my relaxation. I groan in pain and hold my head into my hand, hissing in pain. "What was that?!" I growl between my teeth. I sight my little sisters black slippers, rolling my eyes I glanced up seeing my sisters face glued into her game. "Dad wants you for...ARg COME ON!" She doesnt finish instead she yells at her video game; aggressively pushing buttons and jostling the poor console. I roll my brown eyes at my very scary sister. 

"You were saying something." I remind my distraught sister. "Grah! shut up Dib you're distracting me!" She turns away and stumbles to my door. "Gaz what does dad want?!" Gaz turns to walk down stairs, I could still hear the grunts and cusses coming from her. I stood in my room alone, holding my head and wishing my existence was different. 'Why did this happen to me? Why did I get sooo lucky with my amazzingg liFeeee... why couldn't i been made normal? Have a different life; Not this crazy kid who believes that his classmate is a alien, makes a fool of himself giving his classmates a chance to make more of a fool.. with the names, pranks, bullies. Being constantly ignored and alone, Im just used to it now.' 

I don't feel bad for myself anymore. I glanced at my journal left onto my desk and slipped it in my drawer; And made my way down stairs.


	2. A cold walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going slow I’m sorry!

Sliding down the staircase railing, making it quickly into the living room seeing Gaz on the white couch, she seems calmer than she was 2 minuets ago. I stroll over, taking a seat next to her. "You done having a tantrum?" I sneer with a cocky smile, gaz grumbles again and before I could react i was throat punched.

gagging from the impact and falling onto the carpet floor I cradle myself while I recorded. My dad emerges from the kitchen into the living room, he sees me on the floor; cocking an eyebrow he asks Gaz. "Why is your brother on the floor?" Gaz finally looks up, she glances at me then back to her game. "I dunno, his big head prolly made him loose his balance." 

Me finally catching my breath and slowly sitting up, I glare at the purple haired beast. "My head isn't big." Why does everyone say that?! It isn't big, I have a smaller head than flan and most of my other classmates! Why am I the butt of the joke? 

"Dib, you don't need to feel self Conscious about that big head of yours. You can fit GREAT SCIENCE into your big cerebrum and become a real scientist." My confidence went lower after the interaction between my family, they never knew what to say when I feel down; and never made me feel better about myself, I do know I have a bit of a big head, I just would of thought I would hear it from my classmates, not my own father...

I held my head down is self-pity, I just wanna go back to my room. "You needed me dad?.." 

"Oh yes, I need you to do something for me. I'm inventing a new way to make TOAST! And I need you to walk to the store and gather said bread." I huff, that's opposite of what i wanted. "Ughh,dad, I wouldnt mind to get you brea-" My dad shoved his hand into his lab coat pocket taking out his black leather wallet. "Great, here's 15$ you get something yourself son." He hands me the money; I roll my honey eyes and shove it in my pocket, walking to the coat rack and grabing my black coat and umbrella. "Welp im going..aloneeee..in the rainnn!" I look back before walking into the cold.

Opening my umbrella and taking a hesident step into the wet. looking around in my dark neighborhood, the tall buildings around made its seem like i was in a horror movie; as if i was walking through a dark ally feeling paranoid as my eyes dart to the dark corners. Hearing constant faint footsteps echo around me, circling me. 

Ok maybe not the best to visulise as i walk alone in the dark, but i forgot my phone so i had nothing better to do. Walking and constant daydreaming of horror scenarios and mysterious mysteries; it was a fun way for me to past time, and it really did. I made it to the nearest grocery store. 

going under the overhead and closing my umbrella, shaking off the droplets before walking in; my eyes caught a certain someone. My eyes didnt desive me, it was him! Zim! with his weird ass robot dog slave? Not important right now. 

Zim seemed nervous to walk out into the rain, he would hesitantly scoot close to get out from the overhead. Gir, being the idiot he is would try to pull onto the leash connected to the two of them and forced Zim. I watched the obvious non humans, slightly snickering; walking close enough to get Zim's wanted attention, I happily got what i wanted in return Zim shot me a similar look. "What do you want Dib-skunk? Are you following the mighty zimmm!" I roll my eyes, Zim being the self obsessed alien he always was always making a scene with his loud mouth catching bystanders attention as they walk in and out the building. "No, Zim. I'm not following you..today. I just needed to grab something for my dad." I look at the plastic bags full of mysterious purchases he had, they seemed heavy."Wait..why are you here? You don't eat." 

"Gir was hungry, and wouldn't stop eating the chickens i was experimenting on. I had no chose." We look over at the green dog eating a caned good of beats; Eating the metal with it, the sound he was making made me cringe, Zim was obviousy annoyed also. Poor guy had to live with the small robot. 

Not knowing how long i was out and not having a phone or watch to see the time, Its best i get what i need and leave before my dad got worried or angry at me for being out to long. "Whatever Zim, I gotta go; either way i'm going to stop you." I walk to the sliding doors opening as I came close, Zim doesnt respond which was very surprising; he was always loud, never quiet. You could hear him yelling in his underground lab as you walked by his creepy house. 

Walking trough the aisles of the grocery store finding the bread easily, not caring much for what kind or brand my dad needed; i just got what caught my eye, and walking to self check out. I wasnt in the mood to communicate to strangers right now, they didn't either by the looks of it.


	3. Water damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim is a sensitive little bug

Walking out of the store with one bag that contained the bread I open my black umbrella getting ready to walk out in the cold before passing the sliding glass doors, being protected by the over head and looking out into the dark, wet atmosphere; my eye noticed the green ‘dog’ hiding under a metal bench that Zim was currently sitting on. He looked distress, and mildly annoyed, he was allergic to the rain. Any wet drop that hit any part of his green skin would burn, and scab. What a fool to decide to live here. I watch closely at the alien and robot, having many plans roll around inside my mind. Seeing a puddle close enough to the unexpected I could pounce inside, splashing him, or pushing him out into the rain watching him burn..one day, but not today. I have to return home soon. Scoffing as I turn back to my home, shielding myself from the rain. I started to think, about Zim. ‘How is he getting home?’ He could ride his dog and fly back, I’ve seen him do it when he first came to earth. ‘Gir could malfunction’ The great and mighty Zim has the technology to make him waterproof’ ‘What if someone else finds out he’s an alien?’ But that’s what I want! I want him to be founded out as the monster he is! I don’t care if he’s caught, his dumb disguise wouldn’t work forever, they will find out sooner or later! ‘Ok but what if they dissect him before you do, all that hard work and discovery’s gone to waist.’ I stop in my tracts. I knew I was going to regret this later, but in the meantime I should help out the poor guy. Rolling my eyes at my own self, spinning in my tracts and walking back seeing the same specimen in his same spot, looking out into the rain; but his legs to his chest with his small noodle arms wrapped around them. Gir sleeping under the bench now, unbothered. Walking slowly up to my rival of many years, seeing all the scars I gave, marked around his face. His semi realistic wig hiding his black slender antennae, hesitating to his his attention; wanting to walk closer to the idiot as if I needed to make more secretive notes about him. I just thought he looked..neat. Standing close behind him. “What are you still doing here Zim?” I asked, a small tint of fake concern hidden in between my harsh voice. Zim swats his head around, being face to face with me, he leans back getting ready for whatever attack I had in mind. After all these years I would of thought I would get use to his face, but it kinda scared me. His sharp zipper teeth, his very over dramatic emoticons, but mostly his creepy contacts. They were a very sharp but soft color of purple, but close enough you could still see his magenta eyes tinting through his contacts. “Am I NOT allowed to be alone hmmm, is Zim forbidden being at your human food building?!” He snipped being loud, but not AS loud like at school; is it because of Gir? Maybe. Rolling my eyes at the dramatic response, he’s been here for four years but he still doesn’t know the name of a grocery store. “Ok, first of all.” Pinching the bridge of my nose, holding my glasses in place so they don’t slide anywhere. “It’s called a grocery store. You’ve been here forr.. four years. Anyway. No you are not aloud to be alone. I’ve always got my eye on you, no matter what you do I’ll stop you and your irken friends.” Zim doesn’t say anything back. He just listened to my response. That’s. New. He’d usually get all defensive and in my face, but his just sitting. Looking down at the dog that slept under his small body. "Not gonna say anything?" "What do you want me to say?" He mumbles still looking at Gir sleeping peacefully, unbothered but still kicking his little nubby feet. Standing still, Zim wasnt acting like himself; him being his self centered moron, but instead hes being all quiet and dense. Being tired of standing in silence, wanting to go home already; I was getting cold and felt a sickness coming already. I didnt know if zim could get sick or not, i don't think he could get cold either. He did live in the cold vacuum of space, He says he ived there for thousands of light years, no reason to get cold here where the lowest we get to is 40. "Alright Zim, your'e coming with me." Holding out the umbrella above him, he lloks up at the devise; seeming confused and frightened. Has he really never seen an umbrella? Darting his fake eyes to me, and squinting at me sensuously."What makes you think im leaving with you Dib-stink? Do you think capturing me will be that easy! You don't fool ZIM." "Im not going to do anything! I just want to go home and so do you, grab Gir and lets go." Getting tierd of waiting, the store closing behind us we needed to go before we get yelled at by the store manager, I made Zim hurry, he wouldn't cooperate with me easily so forcing him was a way, but that didnt mean i would come out of it without a scratch or a good punch to the gut. He was indeed a feisty one, why does he remind me of a cat so much? Grabbing his two full bags, and Zim bending over to grab the sleeping robot. He stands back up, holding Gir as if he was a baby.

I couldnt help but smile at the small alien, i've never seen Zim affectionate with the scrappy metal. He always seemed to yell or order Gir around, well..he is basically Zims servant; But now he seems to be Zim's friend, Or son? "Yes just keep Zim waiting Dib Worm its not like im cold or anything." Zim sassed, glaring at me with his very piercing periwinkle contacts, making me feel a bit uncomfortable as always. His eyes always seemed to freak me out, i just dont understand why he decided to choose the most unrealistic color in the world. I was unaware of my sudden red pigmentation on my face. "YOU'VE CAUGHT SOMETHING DON'T COME NEAR!" Zim screeched backing away holding gir closer to his chest.

*/I roll my eyes at the over dramatic alien, backing away from his tiny sharp hands flailing trying to wave me away. "Ugh z-zim!" Pushing away his hand from my face, getting irritated by the contant small flicks of his fingers."Dont touch Zim!" Zim screamed taking his free arm to shove me away from him. Falling backwards from the pressured push; trying my best to grab anything to help or halt the impact to the wet pavement. Sealing my eyes shut blindly gripping onto a very slim and lengthy limb, Zim's arm. We both yelped ,still gripping onto the handle of the umbrella protecting my face and torso from the rain. A soft pained gasp and slight hissing.’Fuck!’ Knowing what the hissing came from zims burning skin, he was exposed to the rain slowly killing him; I stood up quickly only to get lightheaded making me want to puke, I stood hunched over trying to make the blood flow back into my head. I held the umbrella over the smoking alien who was also hunched over, but under him was Gir; Zim was protecting the small unconscious robot. Watching Zim breath heavily, his back arching every deep breath in. Gasping and choking. Sobbing softly, holding Gir close; suffocating him into his small chest. “Z-Zim I-I’m so so sorry, I really didn’t mea-“ Before I finished Zim held his small pointy hand up, meaning to halt me with my obnoxious apologizing. “Dib. We need to go, I think Gir is broken..” Pausing. Gir’s broken, he’s been broken that’s why he’s so stupid. Zim admits to Gir being a broken copy of a ‘sir’ unit. Why does he care now?! I held out a hand, wanting to help him up, he takes it pulling him and Gir up. Zim was still smoking at the marks that scabbed his sensitive skin, burns marked his face and arms; his wig damp and slightly sliding of his head. I bit my lip, I’ve fought this idiot for years! And I felt bad for him now? I shouldn’t be helping, I should shove him and his evil robot back into the rain watching him burn and scream in agony! “Come on Zim.” Placing the handle into his gloved hand and slid of my leather trench coat placing it comfortably onto his abnormally small body; it was huge on him! Basically engulfing him into the black coat. Dragging onto the floor behind him, even the sleeves fell into the floor. I take back the umbrella, placing my hand onto the back of him; leading the way back home. He didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings, he kept a close eye onto the dead Gir, his blue glowing eyes turnt black into the void. Certainly broken from the water damage. “What if he doesn’t back turn on..”


End file.
